Who Do You Think?
by DolfynRider
Summary: A quick oneshot with Sophie/Parker. Hinting that Sophie has a guy "back home", but not really important.


Who Do You Think?

© March 16, 2009 - DolfynRider

**Title:** Who Do You Think?**  
Fandom:** Leverage**  
Rating:** M**  
Pairing:** Sophie/Parker**  
Summary:** Takes place during and shortly after "The First David Job". **  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing and never will, I also don't profit from this writing.

**NOTE**: Sophie has a boyfriend in England, it's been a long distance relationship for around a year now, but upon running into him again, she knows she's still into Nate, too.

"So, which one of you DID she kiss?" Eliot half-whispered in her direction.

Sophie just rolled her eyes at him.

The job proceeded well, until they were found out, and although Sophie was originally pissed at Nate for bringing Maggie into the group, she was okay with it now. She'd moved on.

They all stood there, no one moving, no one really wanting to get on their plane, or in Eliot's case, motorcycle, and take off for their undisclosed locations. They could all tell because the footsteps faded away as they neared their individual rides, though finally all the team boarded and taxied/drove out of Los Angles to their private locations.

*****

Three weeks after Sophie's plane landed, she ran into Parker, both women on a mission. "Hey! I'm stealing this!" Parker shoved her aside, "No way, it's mine! This is why I came here!" Though they were whispering, they argued so much they were beginning to draw attention. "Uhhh...maybe we should get out of here and come back some other time?" Sophie suggested. Parker looked around and reluctantly agreed.

*****

Now, at Sophie's apartment, she looked at Parker, "So, how about we conquer and divide?"

Parker looked at her quizzically, "Uh, I think its 'divide and conquer', Sophie."

Sophie smiled, "Well, normally, yes...but in this case..."

"What?" Parker asked.

"Well," Sophie explained, "we conquer together. When the job is finished and the profit is made..."

"Then we divide! Heeey, I got it!!!!" Parker said, happily, looking like she was ready to clap her hands, then stopped suddenly, hands shoulder width apart, "But how do we trust each other?"

"You still have those issues?" Sophie asked. "I said I was sorry!"

"No, you didn't, not really...but, I mean..we ARE thieves, aren't we?" Parker countered, stating the obvious, hands now on her hips.

"Well, basically, yeah. But...we _have_ worked together for a year now. I thought you could trust us...all of us...on the jobs. You were the one we had to be careful of, but I'd still trust each and every one of you with my life," Sophie stated.

Parker smiled, "That's good to hear...okay, let's do it!"

*****

Days later, they sat in Sophie's room, counting and dividing their cash. "So, what do we do today?"

Parker smiled, "I have an idea!"

Sophie groaned, "Okay, what is it this time? That club last night...boring! Oh, and the night before...that comedy club...I've never _NOT _ laughed so much in my life."

Parker grinned, "Trust me on this one..."

"That's what you said the last..." she paused to count, "...four nights in a row!" Sophie argued.

Parker went to her closet and brought out an old set of quad roller skates, then put them on the floor in front of Sophie, "Let's roll!"

Sophie stared at her, "Are you kidding me?"

Parker shook her head, "Come on, why not. Not much else to do and there is a rink not too far, it's closed tonight...to the public. I paid the manager off so we'd have the entire place to ourselves. Even got the key."

Sophie was amazed. "Just for us??" She asked.

"Yes, I know it's been a while since you've been on skates...wait...have you skated before?" she questioned, looking up and down at Sophie, now trying to imagine her on skates at_ any_ age.

"Well, not much...wait...why do I have a feeling the manager didn't _give_ you that key?" Sophie asked her.

"Okay, so, I took it last time I was there," Parker admitted, "and even if they've changed their locks since I was younger, well...still not a problem," she giggled. "I asked Hardison to look up their hours earlier to be sure and they're never open right now. End of summer, not enough people show."

Sophie laughed, then stopped, "Wait...last time you were....exactly how long ago..."

Parker admitted, "Well, it has been about 10 years or so."

*****

Thanks to the computer she'd swiped from Hardison and the little bit of technical training he'd given her, Parker managed to get the sound system at the rink working, as well as the lighting and the snack bar up and running.

"Wow, you learned a lot in the short time we were all together," Sophie commented.

"Yeah, well..." Parker blushed happily.

They skated for a few hours, Parker holding on to Sophie to help her balance, before getting worn out and needing to sit down.

"So, are you going to try to hook up with Nate again once we're all reunited?" Parker asked as she sipped on her drink, looking out of the corner of her eye at the other woman.

"I don't know. It's really not fair to Jack..." she said, before catching herself.

Parker noticed her brief shocked expression, and the slip, as she'd also learned a few things from Sophie as well, "Who's Jack??"

Sophie explained that Jack was her boyfriend back home. They were trying a long distance relationship, but things didn't seem to be going smoothly and she did have that thing for Nate.

Parker turned to her, and put both hands on her exposed legs. Trying to suppress a shiver, she looked at Sophie, "You know long distance relationships rarely work, especially when you're gone for so long."

Sophie looked down at the table, "I know," she mumbled, "but I like knowing I have someone, whether he's being faithful or not is the question."

Parker's hands slid up a bit, "Are YOU being faithful?"

Sophie turned to look at her, "Well...I would be, except..."

Parker squeezed her thigh, "Except what?"

Sophie batted at her hands, "Except for the fact that you won't take your hand off my leg."

Parker jerked her hands away, "WHAT?"

Sophie smiled at her, "Well...this thing with Nate obviously isn't going to happen, and I do have interests in another team member."

Parker backed away slightly, which wasn't easy to do in the tiny little booth they'd chosen and desperately started reeling off..."Hardison?! He likes me, though..." Sophie shook her head. "Ohhh, I thought there was a little something between you and Eli..."

Sophie grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, "No. It's YOU, Parker," she pushed Parker out of the way and got back on the rink floor, "Who else did you think it'd be?" she called over her shoulder.

Parker skated around, gasping for breath, "Sophie! Sophie!! Slow down!!" she called as Sophie dodged around her, then just rolled, not moving her feet as she remembered, "Hey! I didn't think you'd ever skated much before!"

"What is 'much'?" Sophie called out, already at the other end of the enormous rink.

Parker chased, Sophie dodged...but both women finally gave up and had to sit down in the middle of the rink. They both remembered how to skate, but their stamina wasn't as good as it had been when they were teens.

Parker leaned in, "So, why in the hell was I holding you up when we first got in here?"

Sophie glanced at her, "How else was I supposed to get you to hold me?" she asked, then stood and headed for the bathroom.

Parker followed close behind. "No, you aren't getting off that easy..."

*****

"Neither are you!" Sophie cried, as she came out from around the barrier by the sinks, and slammed Parker against the wall.

Momentarily dazed, Parker only had a brief second of understanding before Sophie's lips were on hers. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation.

Her hands started to travel up Sophie's body as Sophie's hands started wandering down hers. Reality crashed around them, however, as within moments, they heard a voice call out, "Hey! Who's there??"

They jumped apart, trying to figure out how to get to their shoes without being seen.

Parker peered around the corner..."Door's open, whoever that was is in the office with the door closed, the coast is clear, we just have to be fast," she whispered.

"Let's go!" Sophie told her, almost pushing her out of the way, and they both made a break for it. Skating as quietly and quickly as possible out of the door and into the night. They heard the man complaining about "kids not doing their job" then muttering about "people skating out without their shoes." Sophie thanked the powers that be that she actually took a size smaller in skates than shoes. She was sure they'd never know...

*****

"Well, guess this means we can call them tomorrow and get our shoes back. He thought someone left them there from a previous session," Sophie told Parker as they walked into her apartment.

The door closed, and Parker suddenly found herself shoved up against it, as Sophie picked up where they'd left off, though this time, she was already grabbing at Parker's clothes to get them off as fast as possible.

"No interruptions here," she whispered into Parker's ear, just before she bit down on Parker's neck.

Parker let out a gasp at the pain, but it also felt strangely good and she turned her head, arching her back so her chest pressed into Sophie's.

Sophie moaned at the feeling, but continued biting a trail down to Parker's chest. She looked up at the blond and quickly moved to the middle of the room. "Parker...I didn't...you...that wasn't..." she sputtered.

Parker followed her, grabbed her hand, and led her to her own bedroom. She looked in the mirror as they passed it. "Damn, Sophie, I didn't think you bit me that hard!"

"Neither did I! I'm sorry..." Sophie started.

"Sophie, did you hear me complaining?" Parker asked her.

Sophie thought for a moment, "No, just a little moaning," she smiled as she crawled onto the bed with her.

"So, aren't you going to start where you left off?" Parker asked, sticking out her chest so Sophie could clearly see the trail she'd made down her body.

The bleeding had stopped now, but there were still red welts that weren't going away soon. Sophie cringed slightly, but if Parker wasn't upset, why should she be?

Parker got onto her side, propped up on her elbow, as Sophie joined her. "I think you were going...here...next," Parker said playfully, as she traced a finger around one of her nipples, "Right?"

"If you insist," Sophie barely choked out. Parker's finger having made the nipple pop out at full attention. She lowered her head and bit, though not as hard this time. She still drew blood, but it was more from the suction than the actual biting. Parker's moans echoed in her ears as she moved lower, continuing to bite her way down to Parker's hips.

"Ohh myyy.....Soooophiiiieeee" Parker breathed, "Keep going...looooweer, please, Sophie. I need to feel your mouth on me there," she begged.

Sophie finally hit her mark with her fingers first and Parker shuddered. Sophie was still biting her, inner thigh, into her folds, then...moving her fingers, finally...her clit.

Parker jumped as Sophie bit down a little harder, though still resisting some. "Parker...do you like what I'm doing?" Parker could only moan louder as her orgasm hit. Sophie's fingers spreading her, not done with her torture.

She deftly slipped 2 fingers in, thrusting them in and out rapidly, then three, still biting down on Parker's clit. She raised her other hand and pinched a nipple. Parker never had time to recover as as another orgasm had her clenching tightly around Sophie.

Sophie smiled, but still didn't release her. She didn't want to give Parker a break. She'd been wanting to do this for a while and now that she was here, Sophie didn't want to stop. She quickly added another finger.

Parker's mouth opened in a low scream. She wasn't even sure herself if it was from the pain of being stretched further than ever before or if it was truly the pleasure factor, because while it hurt slightly, it also allowed Sophie's fingers to wiggle more freely as she was pulling in and out of her, even faster than before.

A few more repetitions, Parker now completely soaked, Sophie pulled out of her long enough to tuck her thumb under her fingers and press herself slowly back into Parker. Parker's body automatically clenched as soon as Sophie's hand was inside her.

Sophie let her ride out the wave. Once Parker's body had released, she started pushing in and out once again. Parker was now moving to meet Sophie's thrusts, so wet that Sophie's hand occasionally slipped out of her, only to be shoved back in roughly.

Parker's breathing was so heavy now, she was sure she was going to pass out, but she still shoved herself down onto Sophie every time Sophie's hand went in. She writhed on the bed, waiting to see what Sophie was going to do next.

Sophie moved slightly, and relaxed her hand, opening it gently, fully grabbing Parker's g-spot to massage it.

Parker could handle it no longer. "Fuuuuuuuck!!!!" she screamed, just as Sophie bit down, harder than before, on her clit again. A full five minutes later, her body was still shaking as Sophie withdrew. She climbed back up to kiss Parker. "Yeah, I liked that," Parker sighed happily.


End file.
